The application of cosmetics to the face can sometimes be a daunting and time consuming tasks. Great care and accuracy is often required for achieving visually pleasing results. If a user or person applying cosmetics is not careful or does not have steady hands, then visually unpleasing results may occur. For example, during the application of makeup to areas surrounding the eye including eyelashes, eyelids and eyebrows may be a time consuming task that requires a steady hand so that the makeup is not smudged or smeared in with previously applied makeup. Makeup may also drip or fall of applicators onto the user's lower eyelid or upper areas of the cheekbone.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such appratus with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.